Emancipation
by Zelophe
Summary: OS - Défi HG/SS de la page Facebook Severus ? Partez Miss Granger. Jamais. : Thème L'anniversaire d'Hermione. Hermione Granger appréhende son passage à la majorité.


**Défi HG/SS de la page Facebook « Severus ? Partez Miss Granger. Jamais. » :** _Thème L'anniversaire d'Hermione_

5000 mots max

 **Mots obligatoires :** _**Glycine - vanille - philtre - plafond enchanté - baguette – clé**_

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling et Warner Bros.

 **Bêta :** _RaineAinsling_

* * *

Hermione s'adossa au mur devant la salle de runes anciennes. L'année scolaire était entamée depuis dix jours maintenant mais elle n'était pas certaine de tenir le coup. Trop de cours, diriez-vous ? Oh non la jeune sorcière avait fait attention à ne pas reproduire l'erreur commise en troisième année. Pour ses ASPIC elle n'avait gardé que sept options : runes anciennes, arithmancie, métamorphose, potion, défenses contre les forces du mal, sortilèges et botanique. Après quelques conversations l'année passée avec des élèves plus âgés, Hermione avait compris qu'elle aurait besoin de tout son temps libre afin de faire ses devoirs et entreprendre des révisions lors de cette sixième année. Durant l'été, elle avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait faire après avoir passé son diplôme dans deux ans, et elle en était venue à la conclusion que certaines matières n'étaient plus nécessaires à son apprentissage. Elle en avait parlé avec ses parents, puis quand les Weasley l'avaient accueilli au Terrier elle avait demandé leurs avis aux adultes de la maisonnée. Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas paru surprise au premier jour et même rassurée de voir que son élève devenait enfin raisonnable.

Elle était donc là, appuyée contre ce mur, déjà las de cette année, non pas en raison de la charge de travail mais à cause des garçons ! Harry et Ron n'avaient que le mot quidditch à la bouche. De plus, le professeur Slughorn les ayant invités, Harry et elle, à l'une de ses soirées privées, Ronald s'était retrouvé sur la touche. Évidemment, cela n'avait fait que raviver la jalousie éprouvée par le rouquin face la réussite de ses amis. Mais s'il était le premier à se plaindre de son retard, Hermione savait qu'il n'entreprenait rien pour s'améliorer. Harry avait très bien compris qu'il s'agissait de son avenir en tant qu'auror qui était en jeu. Il donnait donc de sa personne pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la masse de travail malgré son statut de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Mais Ron, lui, ne faisait même plus son travail de préfet, si ce n'était pour confisquer un objet afin de le récupérer.

Hermione ne supportait plus de devoir marcher sur des œufs à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages, il était trop immature, et, de ce fait, ce matin-là, elle avait décidé de s'éloigner d'eux tout en faisant comprendre à Harry qu'elle était disponible si besoin. Le jeune Potter semblait comprendre et lui avait souri en lui disant qu'il aimerait faire pareil mais qu'il était trop lâche pour ça. Après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front elle s'était rendue devant la salle attendant l'heure de son cours. Les seules discussions intéressantes qu'elle parvenait à avoir étaient celles qu'elle partageait avec les professeurs et certains camarades d'autres maisons de septième année.

En plus de tout cela elle commençait à angoisser, car, parmi ces discussions elle en avait surpris une de ses aînés parlant de leur dix-septième anniversaire et la réception de leur héritage magique pour leur passage à l'âge adulte chez les sorciers. Malgré quelques recherches à la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose si ce n'était que, quel que soit l'ascendance du sorcier, ce jour-là son corps cesserait de brider sa magie la laissant pleinement couler dans ses veines. Elle devrait ainsi acquérir une nouvelle _**baguette**_ plus adaptée à sa pleine magie. Néanmoins, s'il n'y avait rien de plus dans les livres, certains élèves avaient souligné des sensations bizarres lors de cette journée si spéciale pour un sorcier. Ainsi, Hermione avait appris que certains tombaient malades ou ressentaient une telle fatigue qu'ils se voyaient contraints de passer quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Louper les cours pour recevoir cet héritage, voilà ce qui inquiétait la jeune sorcière. Prendre du retard serait inacceptable en ce début d'année intensif. La cloche retentit, la sortant de ces idées noires et ses camarades arrivèrent, Malfoy lui lança un regard noir avant d'entrer dans la salle dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Elle devait rester concentrer et sur ses gardes se dit-elle avant de franchir la porte mettant de côté ses angoisses.

* * *

Severus Snape ruminait devant son bol de café corsé contre les cornichons à qui il allait devoir enseigner et qui se trouvaient en ce moment-même dans la Grande Salle. Était-il déjà si tard ou ses cornichons se levaient-ils tôt pour gâcher son moment du matin ? Tout en beurrant une tartine, il lança un regard noir à l'assemblée. La veille au soir, une réunion professorale s'était tenue dans le but de rappeler les passages à l'âge adulte de cette fin de semaine parmi leurs étudiants. Tous les enseignants devaient garder un oeil sur eux pour éviter tout incident et l'infirmière, Poppy Pomfresh, se tenait à disposition pour les accueillir en cas de besoin. Dès vendredi soir, Severus devrait d'ailleurs approcher deux élèves de sa maison. Pour cela, il leur avait transmis un parchemin plus tôt dans la semaine afin qu'ils prennent leurs dispositions pour passer dans son bureau après leur dernier cours. Mais en attendant son regard se porta sur leur protégée du jour : Hermione Granger. Loin de penser qu'elle était plus âgée que ses camarades, Severus avait été aussi étonné que certains de ses collègues puisque cela signifiait qu'elle avait débuté ses études moldue dans le secondaire. Dumbledore qui présidait la réunion avait paru gêné en leur révélant que la jeune fille était en deuxième année lorsque la lettre de Poudlard l'avait trouvé puisque ses parents lui avait fait sauter une classe. Cela n'avait choqué que Severus qui comprenait mieux l'attitude de la jeune femme tout au long de sa scolarité. Elle était intelligente, en avance et pour cause, s'était un petit géni qui se retrouvait bridé par le système. Toutes les fois où elle avait mis ses connaissances en avant, ce n'était pas pour faire son intéressante comme il l'avait longtemps pensé, non, c'était une sorte d'appel pour abreuver son puit sans fond de savoir. Severus soupira et leva les yeux vers le _**plafond enchanté**_ chargé de nuages gris et noirs laissant apparaître de temps à autres des éclairs. Sale journée en perspective. Il reporta son attention sur la sorcière en apercevant un hibou se posait devant elle. Avec des gestes délicats, elle détacha la missive que le volatile portait à la patte qu'il tendait vers elle. Après avoir nourri l'oiseau qui reprit son envole, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe brune d'où elle sortit une feuille et un petit objet. Le responsable des verts et argents constata que la lecture du courrier bouleversa la nouvelle adulte. À la vue de l'enveloppe en papier kraft et la feuille basique il en déduisit que cela venait de ses parents et se demanda un instant ce qu'ils avaient pu lui envoyer pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions puisqu'au même moment, entrèrent dans la Grande Salle Potter et Weasley, ce dernier ignorant royalement la jeune femme en s'affalant non loin d'elle, l'autre lui adressant un discret signe de la main faisant fuir la rouge et or. Le professeur fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de l'isolement de la jeune femme et pesta contre cette bande de mufles qui ne la soutenait même pas le jour de son anniversaire. S'étaient-ils seulement rendu compte de la date ou étaient-ils trop obsédés par les essais de Quidditch du samedi matin, créneau que le jeune Potter avait réservé pour créer son équipe ? L'homme secoua la tête, termina son petit déjeuner rapidement, puis, sortit de la salle afin de retrouver les murs de sa classe. Son cours avec les sixièmes années n'ayant lieu que l'après-midi, il laissait avec joie la surveillance de la jeune femme à ses collègues.

* * *

Hermione passa aux toilettes des filles pour s'asperger un peu le visage d'eau fraîche. Elle était tellement angoissée par cette journée qu'elle avait fait de nombreux cauchemars et la missive qu'elle venait de recevoir de ses parents n'arrangeait rien. Bien qu'ils lui souhaitassent son anniversaire, ils passaient sous reproches le fait qu'elle ne soit pas avec eux pour un événement aussi important et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment vu grandir ces cinq dernières années. Ne sachant pas ce qui lui serait utile ou ce que les familles sorcières avait l'habitude d'offrir à leur enfant pour leur majorité, ils avaient fait appel à Madame Weasley pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, et, plus particulièrement à Gringotts. En effet les Granger avaient très tôt mis de côté de l'argent pour que leur fille unique puisse aller à l'université et poursuive de grandes études. Néanmoins, ils avaient bien compris que le monde sorcier ne fonctionnait pas de la même manière que chez les moldus. La seule chose utile à laquelle ils avaient pensé fut de lui ouvrir un coffre à la banque des sorciers afin qu'elle puisse décider de choisir ce monde. Dans ce coffre, ils avaient déposé toute leur épargne à destination des études et premiers pas dans la vie active de leur fille. Molly, quant à elle leur avait donné un parchemin retraçant l'ouverture du coffre ainsi que le change en monnaie sorcière et la précieuse **_clé_** qui lui donnerait accès à ses biens. Mais ce qui bouleversait le plus la nouvelle adulte était bien le montant de la somme : quatorze mille gallions et quelques mornilles. Eux qui avaient tant espérés la voir faire des études universitaires dans une grande école avaient vu leur rêve s'effondrer avec l'apparition de la magie dans leur vie. Elle commençait à comprendre cette déception qu'elle lisait souvent dans leur regard mais aussi pourquoi cela les soulageait lorsqu'elle devait être absente pour les repas familiaux. De plus, la veille elle s'était disputée à nouveau avec Ronald, ce qui n'arrangeait rien, ce dernier lui reprochant de ne pas comprendre l'importance du Quidditch cette année-là, pas plus que les années précédentes. Il avait même insinué qu'à constamment avoir la tête dans les livres, elle finirait comme Mrs Figgs, vieille ville avec des chats. La sorcière donna un coup de poing sur la céramique du lavabo en jurant. Qu'elle haïssait le roux lorsqu'il devenait méchant en se retranchant derrière des mots blessants. Elle pensait qu'il l'épargnerait ce soir-là quand elle avait conseillé à Harry de terminer ses devoirs en vue des essais et du cours de défenses où le garçon était susceptible de recevoir une retenue. Mais non, sans laisser le temps au petit brun de lui répondre, Ronald avait ouvert sa grande bouche parce que Môssieur voulait faire une partie d'échec. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit après le départ précipité de l'adolescente dans son dortoir, Harry n'avait accordé qu'une seule partie au roux avant de se concentrer sur les devoirs restants. Il savait que son amie avait raison et quand Hermione était descendue plus tard pour faire sa ronde, il s'était excusé et elle l'avait aidé à son retour en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que le garçon. La sorcière savait pourquoi Harry choisissait toujours Ronald, pour le préserver, mais aujourd'hui elle en avait assez. En ce jour, devant cette glace des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, elle se promit de ne plus se laisser faire par Ronald Weasley. Elle était maintenant une adulte et elle leur prouverait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Elle se sécha le visage, puis, descendit aussitôt dans les cachots pour le cours de Potion. Elle ne se tolérerait pas de craquer pour leur plaisir.

Slughorn ne s'embêta pas dans la mise en scène théâtrale cette fois-ci et leur indiqua sur le tableau la potion du jour. Hermione se demanda si c'était une blague avant de passer le choc et commencer à mettre à chauffer de l'eau dans son chaudron le temps de réunir les ingrédients et de les préparer. Pourquoi leur faire si tôt préparer le plus puissant **_philtre_** d'amour ? Durant la préparation elle ne prêta aucune attention aux autres, elle était déterminée à faire mieux que Harry qui s'aidait toujours de son maudit livre appartenant au Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! Que Nenni elle y arrivera. L'Amortancia était peut-être puissant mais la préparation ne demandait que de la précision et de la finesse. Les vapeurs devenant peu à peu encombrantes au fil de la préparation, la jeune sorcière profita des deux minutes de pause pour enlever sa lourde robe et attacher ses cheveux avant de continuer à émincer et cisailler ses ingrédients. Slughorn passa voir son avancement, il avait l'air ravi, ce qui la conforta dans sa réussite. Il repartit en tapotant gentiment son épaule. Potter qui n'avait pas manqué le geste fit un sourire crispé à son amie par-dessus son propre chaudron, sourire auquel la jeune fille essaya de répondre sans grande conviction. Elle reporta son regard sur sa concoction dont la couleur immaculée devait virer nacrer lorsqu'elle ajouterait les deux derniers éléments. Quand enfin ce fut terminé, les volutes de fumée s'envolèrent sous forme de spirales vers les plafonds du cachot faisant sourire la jeune femme. Le gros professeur s'avança pour humer ses dernières et applaudit promptement avant de lui accorder un Optimal avant de s'éloigner vers les autres chaudrons qui suivaient l'exemple. Elle mettait en fiole la potion pour la déposer sur le bureau avec son nom lorsqu'elle se sentit perturbée. Elle ne sentait plus la même chose qu'à leur premier cours. L'herbe fraichement coupée, les parchemins neufs et l'odeur des cheveux de Ron avaient laissé place aux parchemins neufs, à la **_vanille_** , et l'odeur des vieux livres. Slughorn la coupa dans sa réflexion, demandant à ceux ayant terminé de ranger leur poste et sortir. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et sortit rapidement après quelques sorts de nettoyage. Elle nota le changement dans un coin de son esprit tout en montant les marches jusqu'à son cours d'arithmancie. La réception de l'héritage pouvait-il changer sa perception des choses ? Où avait-elle simplement tourné définitivement la page Ronald ?

Heureusement, le cours d'arithmancie se déroula sans problèmes ce qui rassura grandement la sorcière, et quand vint l'heure de manger elle descendit à la Grande Salle plus légère. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à la table des rouges et or, Ronald lui lança un regard peu amène qui la stoppa dans son geste. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme amortie un geste pour fuir le lieu quand une délicate main la tira vers la table des Serdaigle. Luna Lovegood et son sourire rayonnant poussèrent la lionne à poser ses fesses sur le banc des bleus pour partager son déjeuner avec eux. Les aiglons la saluèrent d'un signe de tête pas perturbés pour une mornille de la voir là et continuèrent leur repas tranquillement. Elle remercia timidement Luna pour son geste et cette dernière, tout en servant sa camarade généreusement lui souhaita discrètement son anniversaire. Hermione fut touchée par la jeune fille qui était la seule à y avoir pensé dans son entourage. Elles discutèrent un moment en mangeant quand Luna aborda les vacances qu'elle avait passé en Suède avec son père. Très intriguée par la culture sorcière à travers le monde, la lionne n'hésita pas une seconde à poser des questions à son amie. Cette dernière répondit avec patience et frivolité avant de sortir de sa poche un collier en cuir qu'elle plaça dans la main de sa camarade. Hermione baissa le regard sur la chaîne et fit pendre le pendentif qui y était accroché, révélant à la lumière du jour une pierre de lune aux nuances bleues incrustée dans un socle d'or blanc en forme de loutre. Luna lui expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé ces pierres de lune dans une échoppe d'un village sorcier et qu'elle avait demandé à son père de lui tailler comme présentement puisque la loutre était l'animal protecteur de la jeune femme. Elle ajouta qu'elle pensait que ça irait bien avec les boucles d'oreilles que Victor Krum lui avait offert. Hermione, émue, les larmes au bord des yeux se tourna vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais la discrétion et l'oeuvre des Lovegood la touchait énormément. Elle demanda à Luna de lui attacher le collier. Outre la beauté du présent, Hermione savait que la pierre avait bien des valeurs comme porter bonheur, réduire le risque d'accident - ce qui était très utile pour voyager-, mais aussi adoucir les tempéraments. Personne ne sembla prêter attention à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Personne hormis Minerva et Filius qui échangèrent un petit sourire tandis que Dumbledore gardait ses yeux brillants posés sur les deux adolescentes. Un instant, Severus ferma les yeux et pria pour que rien ne se passé durant son cours.

* * *

Le sinistre professeur s'était empressé de terminer son repas afin de préparer sa classe pour l'arrivée des sixièmes années ; aujourd'hui il les évaluerait sur les sortilèges informulés dans des duels un contre un et il espérait qu'il n'y ait pas de casse. Au courant de ces méthodes qu'elle n'approuvait pas totalement, Poppy devait bien avouer être ravie de voir les élèves être à présent capable de jeter des informulés après seulement trois semaines de cours. Cela la rassurait quant à la guerre qui se préparait. Severus savait qu'elle serait prête à recevoir les blessés s'il y en avait. De plus, bien que l'envie de corriger certains élèves soit là, il ne se permettrait pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de grave durant ce cours. Mais pour passer à la vitesse supérieure il se devait de faire avancer les choses et rien de telle qu'une évaluation pour voir qui faisait des efforts. À ce stade ils devraient être capable de lancer la plupart des sorts de défenses mais aussi de se servir de ce qu'ils apprenaient dans les autres matières. Flitwick, McGonagall et lui-même avaient veillé à ce que ce soit le cas.

Quand la cloche sonna, Severus ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main, laissant passer les élèves qui découvrirent l'aménagement de la salle. Toutes les tables avaient disparu laissant place à un sol souple comme les tatamis moldus. Il leur ordonna de ne prendre que leurs baguettes et de laisser leurs affaires contre les murs. Ensuite, il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête et attendit que les binômes se forment pour passer les voir un par un. Tandis qu'il évaluait les élèves de sa maison il gardait toujours un oeil sur Granger afin d'intervenir au moindre problème. Néanmoins, il ne put que constater qu'elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule, à défaut de ce pauvre Longbottom qui se retrouvait toujours soit désarmé, soit à terre. Bien que la sorcière ne dise rien, Severus la sentait doucement mais sûrement encaisser la frustration de ne pas avoir de retour. Il allait être temps qu'il intervienne afin de former deux groupes distincts entre ceux qui maitrisaient les informulés quasiment à la perfection et les autres. Il passa parmi des Poufsouffle avant de frapper dans ses mains pour arrêter tout le monde. Lançant quelques remarques acerbes, il s'autorisa à constituer les binômes par niveau et prit soin de placer Hermione avec quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas la tuer. Son choix se porta donc sur Théodore Nott, membre effacé de sa propre maison qu'il savait neutre dans la guerre contrairement à son père envoyé à Azkaban en juin dernier. Afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'incident il mit Blaise Zabini avec Potter, Weasley avec Finch-Fletchley et Malfoy avec Goldstein, en espérant que le Serdaigle pourrait calmer le blondinet. Il savait que l'année précédente, la plupart des élèves de cette classe avaient participé aux cours de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et malgré lui, il était curieux de savoir les effets de tels entraînements sur une classe en retard dans le programme.

Nott était un adversaire coriace face à Granger qui mettait en oeuvre tout ce que Potter lui avait appris l'année passée et tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire durant l'été. Snape voyait la concentration des deux duellistes à l'affut d'une faiblesse à exploiter. Le jeune sorcier réussit à désarmer sa partenaire une première fois, suite à quoi ils recommencèrent. Severus pouvait sentir que l'un comme l'autre semblait amusé par cet exercice maintenant qu'ils étaient à niveau égal. La sorcière mit à terre le garçon qu'elle vînt aider à se relever avec un sourire désolé. L'autre lui proposa de reprendre, ce qu'elle accepta de bon coeur. Ce cours était certainement le plus intéressant pour elle puisqu'elle devait user de tous les stratèges et de ses connaissances, comme dans un vrai combat, les sorts dangereux en moins. Ils luttaient à nouveau depuis presque dix minutes sous le regard perçant du professeur. Il les encouragea tous à faire preuve d'imagination en alliant ce qu'ils avaient appris avec ses collègues, étonnant ainsi beaucoup les élèves autour de lui. Parkinson et Patil le regardait comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé tandis que Nott et Granger acquiesçaient d'un air entendu. Leur duel reprit et Severus pu voir qu'ils utilisaient des sortilèges pour se déstabiliser ce qui le fit sourire. Cependant quand Théodore utilisa une métamorphose sur Hermione, elle fut si surprise qu'elle manqua d'abandonner avant de se souvenir qu'elle pouvait continuer puisque cela relevait de l'informulé. Elle lança donc un cuisant sortilège désarçonnant le garçon qui se retrouva pris au piège de flammes bleues et tomba à la renverse dans un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, la jeune adulte annula le sort et vint à sa rencontre pour voir s'il n'avait rien. Il lui demanda quel était ce sortilège qu'il voyait pour la première fois et allait retirer la métamorphose qu'il lui avait lancé quand la voix de Weasley se distingua des autres.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas lever ton sort Nott. La bouche cousue lui va bien, ça évitera qu'elle nous casse les oreilles avec ses connaissances ô combien avancées !**

Les élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés ricanèrent en entendant la répartie du roux. Severus avait une réplique acerbe sur le bout de la langue mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche en faveur de Nott et Granger, Weasley se retrouva lui aussi enfermé dans les flammes bleues. Celles-ci léchaient les robes du lion sous le regard noir et larmoyant de la lionne, insensible aux cris de détresse de son camarade. Seul l'intervention de Potter devant Hermione sembla la ramener sur terre et annuler le sort, laissant Weasley en guenille et brûlé à plusieurs endroits, le sol légèrement humide. Severus intervint en demandant à Harry d'accompagner Weasley à l'infirmerie au plus vite, puis tout en nettoyant le sol d'un Evanesco, il enleva cent points à Gryffondor et demanda aux élèves de cette maison de prévenir le rouquin qu'il l'attendrait dans son bureau dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie pour un mois de retenues tous les mardis et jeudis soir.

Theodore leva sa transformation du visage de Granger tout en se confondant en excuses. Voyant que la sorcière ne reparlait toujours pas Severus renvoya les élèves en leur demandant de s'entraîner plus pour le prochain cours, car, s'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à se défendre, il les virait du cours. Responsable de ce qui venait de se produire, Nott hésita à partir. Severus lui fit donc un vague signe, lui assurant que tous deux avaient suivi les consignes, et que, sans l'intervention de Weasley, tout se serait passé convenablement. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière son élève, Severus fit avancer la lionne jusqu'à son bureau où il la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil commandant à un elfe du thé et un philtre de paix. S'asseyant face à elle il la fit réagir en lui mettant la potion entre les mains. Interloquée, la jeune fille ne compris pas sur le coup mais bu le breuvage sous le regard insistant de l'homme. Après plusieurs secondes, elle commença à redevenir lucide et regarda son professeur, effrayée. Avant qu'elle ne panique plus, il leva la main pour la calmer et lui expliqua qu'au vu des circonstances c'était un événement normal, et que oui, les professeurs étaient au courant et qu'ils veillaient sur elle depuis le matin. Elle poussa un long soupir en se demandant comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Si plus tôt Severus avait été touché de voir que ses amis ne lui souhaitent pas son anniversaire, il avait été révolté que l'un d'entre eux s'en prenne verbalement à elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un Optimal aux deux duellistes. Cela l'avait soudain ramené des années en arrière. Voyant que la jeune femme était toujours un peu tendue, il lui présenta une tasse de thé et l'invita à lui parler des événements qui s'étaient accumulés depuis le matin.

D'abord étonnée, elle finit par délier sa langue et l'informa que la tension était déjà présente la veille à cause d'une dispute avec les garçons. Elle sortit ensuite la lettre de ses parents et la lui tendit pour qu'il la lise. Pourquoi s'ouvrait-elle à lui ? Elle ne pouvait répondre à cette question, cependant quelque chose au fond d'elle lui demandait de le faire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le professeur le plus neutre dans l'histoire, le plus terre à terre, celui qui ne tournerait pas autour du pot.

Severus serra la mâchoire, replia la lettre et la rendit à sa propriétaire. Il avait vu la somme qu'ils lui dispensaient, le ton de la lettre et les reproches sous adjacents. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de la jeune femme au matin.

 **-Concernant la lettre en elle-même, je vous conseillerais de la brûler,** commença-t-il sous le regard choqué de la lionne. **Elle contient des informations sur l'Ordre,** expliqua l'homme.

 **-Oh, oui,** acquiesça-t-elle. **Je n'y avais pas pensé ce matin.**

 **-C'est compréhensible. J'ai toujours dit à Dumbledore qu'il faudrait assurer un suivi avec les parents de sorciers Nés-Moldus pour ne pas qu'ils soient laissés à l'écart du monde de leur enfant, mais il n'a jamais accepté… Pour le plus grand des bien,** ajouta Severus en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione avoua que si elle n'avait pas été l'amie d'Harry elle n'aurait pas à s'éloigner de sa famille. Mais la bataille du ministère avait creusé un fossé lorsqu'ils avaient été informés qu'elle porterait les cicatrices de cet incident. Il lui demanda plus d'informations et ils parlèrent un long moment des événements et des conséquences physiques. La magie noire présente dans le sort qu'elle avait reçu empêchait la disparition des cicatrices sur son abdomen et sans les premières actions de Lupin, Pomfresh n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à refermer les plaies. Snape avait entendu parler de cela et hocha la tête de compréhension. La jeune femme profita du fait que le nom de son ancien professeur soit cité pour amorcer une question d'ingrédient pour la potion Tue-Loup.

 **-Monsieur,** commença-t-elle la tête baissée sur sa tasse. **Est-ce que la** ** _glycine_** **est utilisée en potion chez les sorciers ?**

 **-La glycine dites-vous,** fit le maître de potion en arquant un sourcil. **Je ne connais pas ce terme** , il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, **y a-t-il un autre nom ?**

 **-Pas que je sache monsieur,** répondit Hermione d'une voix prudente. **C'est un acide aminé que les moldus utilisent dans les médicaments comme exhausteur de goût,** expliqua-t-elle.

- **Et dans quoi trouvez-vous cette glycine ?** demanda l'homme curieux.

 **-Dans les météorites principalement. Il y en a des chutes plus souvent qu'on pourrait le penser,** ajouta Hermione avec un petit sourire. **Je me demandais si cet ingrédient pourrait améliorer le goût de la potion Tue-Loup en fait. Je sais que le sucre annule les effets, mais la glycine n'est pas réellement un sucre en soit,** finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **-C'est une bonne question,** accorda t'il. **Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir posé au professeur Slughorn, je crois savoir qu'il vous apprécie énormément !**

 **-Il ne m'apprécie que parce qu'Harry lui a parlé de moi lors de leur première rencontre,** éluda-t-elle. **Il n'est pas aussi passionné que vous si je puis me permettre, et, il ne donne pas envie de s'investir comme vous le faisiez,** rougit-elle.

 **-Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela,** ricana l'homme en s'adossant dans son fauteuil. **J'aurais attendu six années, et changé de poste pour vous voir sortir de vos sentiers battus guidés de vos livres pour explorer d'autres horizons en potions.**

Elle eut un petit sourire gêné en entendant le compliment sous-entendu et regarda ailleurs. La discussion s'enchaîna, l'homme étant curieux de pouvoir faire des recherches sur ce possible ingrédient. Elle lui apprit que durant l'été ses parents l'avaient amené en France où une pluie de météorites eu lieu et durant laquelle elle avait ramassé plusieurs cailloux sur le site d'observation. Elle pourrait fournir un minimum pour débuter et il ajouta qu'il pourrait lui aussi voir avec ses contacts pour s'en fournir. Il lui proposa de l'accompagner dans les démarches de recherche si cela lui plaisait, ce qu'elle accepta en lui avouant qu'elle hésitait encore entre plusieurs branches de la magie pour son futur métier, et que, chercheur l'intriguait. S'assurant qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle ne blesserait pas plus Weasley, bien qu'il l'eût cherché, ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous, le samedi et le mercredi si elle n'avait pas d'inconvénients afin de commencer à travailler. Il lui assura qu'il lui enverrait une note s'il avait un imprévu et elle fit de même. Elle referma la porte derrière elle avec un petit sourire venant éclairer sa fin de journée. Une longue collaboration était à venir, et elle était déterminée à apprendre le plus possible du Maître des Potions mais aussi à pouvoir améliorer la vie du loup-garou qui avait sauvé la sienne au ministère.

 _ **Les commentaires de RaineAinsling :**_

 _Le jeune Potter semblait comprendre et lui avait souri en lui disant qu'il aimerait faire pareil mais qu'il était trop lâche pour ça._ _**[Sers à rien Potty ! Pfff !]**_ [Que veux-tu ! C'est un Potter ça n'a jamais servi à grand-chose !] _**[Et cinq points pour Serdaigle ! !]**_ [MERCI !]

 _La cloche retentit, la sortant de ces idées noires et ses camarades arrivèrent, Malfoy lui lança un regard noir avant d'entrer dans la salle dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir._ _ **[Ne l'ouvre pas Malfoy ou je te jure que je te le fais regretter… fin vu mon perso ce serait en lui sautant dessus :') ]**_ [que de violence xD j'ai hâte de lire ce que tu as mis ah ah] **_[Pour le moment Raine (et son chat évidemment) est toujours en off mais elle attend son heure avec impatience !]_**

 _Loin de penser qu'elle était plus âgée que ses camarades, Severus avait été aussi étonné que certains de ses collègues puisque cela signifiait qu'elle avait débuté ses études moldue dans le secondaire._ _ **[Et c'est au bout de 6 ans qu'ils se rendent compte qu'Hermione est de septembre ! *se tape la main contre le crâne*]**_ [Bah tu sais les profs ils vérifient pas quand les élèves fêtent leur anniversaire surtout qu'Hermione personne lui ne fête jamais en gros…. ^^] _ **[han han ! C'est pas vrai, y a des profs qui sont gentils et savent quand c'est ! Dis-moi au moins que McGo savait ça ! ]**_ [oui oui mais elle ne fait rien pour autant !]

 _Dumbledore qui présidait la réunion avait paru gêné en leur révélant que la jeune fille était en deuxième année lorsque la lettre de Poudlard l'avait trouvé puisque ses parents lui avait fait sauter une classe._ _**[Elle reçoit un hibou ou c'est un professeur qui s'est déplacé ?]**_ [et bien à vrai dire je pensais que les moldus recevaient leur lettre par la poste dans un premier temps, puis qu'un professeur venait s'il n'y avait pas de réponse… ^^ c'est tellement pas du tout expliquer ça !] _ **[Ah oui, vu comme ça c'est pas bête ! J'y avais jamais pensé ! Comme une lettre d'acceptation moldu dans une école en fait ! J'applaudis ! *clap clap clap*]**_

 _Elle commençait à comprendre cette déception qu'elle lisait souvent dans leur regard mais aussi pourquoi cela les soulageait lorsqu'elle devait être absente pour les repas familiaux._ _ **[Tiens, ça me fait un peu penser à ma fic]**_ [j'avoue que c'est cela qui m'a inspiré et aussi ce que l'on a vécu chez toi.] _ **[Ah ba bravo ! Aujourd'hui appelez-moi Hermione !]**_

 _Il avait même insinué qu'à constamment avoir la tête dans les livres, elle finirait comme Mrs Figgs, vieille ville avec des chats._ _ **[Je préfère ça que me branler sur mes posters d'une équipes de Quidditch nulle !]**_ [ :'D tu m'étonnes ! Au moins elle finira pas seule :p] **_[Exactement ! Puis les chats c'est la vie !]_**

 _Mais non, sans laisser le temps au petit brun de lui répondre, Ronald avait ouvert sa grande bouche parce que Môssieur voulait faire une partie d'échec_ _ **.**_ _ **[MOSSIEUR n'est qu'un crétin !]**_ [MAIS TELLEMENT JE VEUX FAIRE DU BASHING SUR LUI ! ]

 _Où avait-elle simplement tourné définitivement la page Ronald ?_ _**[Clairement la page Ronald ! Y a tellement mieux que ce débile partout ailleurs dans le château !]**_ [EXPDR ! On l'aura compris toi non plus tu ne le supporte plus ! Plus ça va et plus Leila l'an dernier me fait penser à lui :'D _NDA : Leila est une ancienne camarade de fac qui se comportait vraiment comme Ron. Tellement jalouse qu'elle faisait tout pour me ridiculiser en classe afin de paraître « meilleure »…_ ] _**[La question est, est-ce que je l'ai déjà supporté un jour ? ]**_

 _Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à la table des rouges et or, Ronald lui lança un regard peu amène qui la stoppa dans son geste._ _**[Je vais le défonce ce petit PD de Weasel !]**_ [Oh oui défonce lui sa race de rouquin] _**[À SEC AVEC DU GRAVIER ! Non mais oh, on s'en prend pas à la douce Hermione Granger !]**_

 _Luna Lovegood et son sourire rayonnant poussèrent la lionne à poser ses fesses sur le banc des bleus pour partager son déjeuner avec eux._ _ **[GLOIRE A LUNA !]**_ [J'étais OBLIGÉE !]

 _-Tu ne devrais pas lever ton sort Nott. La bouche cousue lui va bien, ça évitera qu'elle nous casse les oreilles avec ses connaissances ô combien avancées !_ _**[C'est à toi qu'on devrait coudre la bouche espèce d'idiot !]**_ [MAIS !] _ **[Ba quoi ? 0:D]**_

 _Seul l'intervention de Potter devant Hermione sembla la ramener sur terre et annuler le sort, laissant Weasley en guenille et brûlé à plusieurs endroits, le sol légèrement humide._ ** _[Voilà ce qui arrive quand on cherche la merde ! Retournes dans les jupons de Lav-Lav ! Ah ba non c'est vrai, t'es même pas encore avec!]_** [Je vais crever de rire ! je vais finir par la publier sur ff et en bas je mets tout !]

 _Severus intervint en demandant à Harry d'accompagner Weasley à l'infirmerie au plus vite, puis tout en nettoyant le sol d'un Evanesco, il enleva cent points à Gryffondor et demanda aux élèves de cette maison de prévenir le rouquin qu'il l'attendrait dans son bureau dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie pour un mois de retenues tous les mardis et jeudis soir._ _**[J'espère qu'il le refourguera à Rusard ! En plus il attend que ça de pouvoir torturer des élèves ! Gniark Gniark !]**_ [je sais pas s'il y aura une suite en fait ^^] [ _ **J'men fiche ! Laisse-moi imaginer que Rusard va pouvoir en faire ce qu'il veut ! Hihihi !]**_

 _Voyant que la sorcière ne reparlait toujours pas Severus renvoya les élèves en leur demandant de s'entraîner plus pour le prochain cours, car, s'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à se défendre, il les virait du cours._ _ **[Radical le Severus !]**_ [plutôt réaliste ! Trois semaines c'est amplement suffisant pour maîtriser un minimum les informulés!] _**[Ouais, fin si mes souvenirs sont bons, Potty il a encore du mal selon les sorts à je sais plus quelle période de l'année alors qu'Hermione ouvre plus la bouche du tout mais on s'en fout parce que vu comme ça, on peut faire dégager des gens et ça Severus il kiffe ! :D ]**_ [Mais justement Hermione montre le bon exemple, tout le monde devrait en faire de même…et notre cher Severus l'a bien compris !]

 _J'ai toujours dit à Dumbledore qu'il faudrait assurer un suivi avec les parents de sorciers Nés-Moldus pour ne pas qu'ils soient laissés à l'écart du monde de leur enfant, mais il n'a jamais accepté… Pour le plus grand des bien, ajouta Severus en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés._ _**[Mow ! On sait de quoi il parle ! Câlin Severus !]**_ [ah ah je savais que ça te ferait réagir !]


End file.
